One To Call My Own
by I'm-sorry-for-being-me
Summary: Dawn is hiding something from Mike, something she's known since the island, after Zoey breaks off the relationship. Will couples cross? (Zoey x Scott and Dawn x Mike)
1. A Little Change Is Nice

Rated: T for totally not a Zike shipper

Disclaimer: Total Drama doesn't belong to me ^~^ Mike belongs to Dawn tho ;3

Ships: Dike, Zott (hinting towards)

The red head slowly found herself striding after the boy. "Listen Sheila, I'm only making sure you aren't hit by any falling things on this cliff. I mean the adventure hasn't even started yet." He protested at her complaint, the hot sun beamed against the two.

She rolled her eyes slightly "Mike..." He ignored her, she hadn't even bothered to adress him properly. See when Zoey had made it back from the island, she came to discover Mike's personalities chose to come back, this time certain to keep control.

This slowly began to tear the couple apart, tons of stress was added to this when they figured they couldn't even see eachother, regularly. What kept them together was merely a fake and rushed relationship which was never really supposed to of started. Afterall, it only brought the downfall of the two.

"Mike!" The girl screamed once more, altering his thoughts, Manitoba turned towards her only to see she her sliding down the cliff side unable regain balence. It was a quick wrist catch that saved the girl from her fall.

She sighed as panic slowly cleared from her "thanks..." she managed to mutter. He turned away, a hat no longer on his head, "Don't mention it, Zoe."

She looked into his eyes only to feel regret, regret for everything, she knew how hard it was to make a past disapear. And now she felt like admiting the whole thing, even though it was no longer a problem.

"We need to break up." She suddenly blurted out. The girl then covered her mouth as he turned away once more,frowning, "I-if that's how you want it!" He said trying to keep a straight face. Tears formed in his eyes.

"Wait Mike!" She called as he ran off, he later found himself sitting on a rock, thinking about what he could've done to screw this up.

"This is your fault, Vito! Manny, why are you so damn sexist! Couldn't you of nailed it down, Chester? Svetlana...Mike..." he frowned at his own words and sighed, he was startled when a presence behind him began to speak.

She stroked down his arm "Mike you aren't okay...and even your aura says so...so may I ask what happend?" she bit down on her lip a bit, and after he calmed down from the miniature heart attack she'd given him he turned towards her with a fake smile.

"Everything's fine" he said in a broken voice. She frowned "No its not! Mike I can obviously tell it isnt" He ignored the blonde "Why are you here anyways?"

Her frown turned to something more grim "Oh Mike! That doesn't matter right now." She smiled the look of concern still strongly in her eyes. He looked back at her as well "It only matters that you are okay." Her voice slowly soothed him, as he wiped away tears.

"Th-thanks Dawn." She smiled at him "Just know I'm here Mike!" She said closing her eyes with a grin. He smiled back as she stood up. "Where are you going?" He asked before he noticed her disapearance. He turned to walk home before finding himself amoungst the floor, the unability to walk.

He moaned, trying to get up off the ground, the sun was already setting and he knew in a few minutes night would fall leaving the sky shaded t even his hand would be consoled in darkness.

He couldnt bring the force to pull himself up, his leg felt swolen, along with his left arm, and he may of just imagined the sound but he could've sworn he heard a snap.

And that's when he felt the tingle, the pain was instantly gone and now he was just surrounded in cold numbness, that was until he blacked out.

He was suddenly awoken by the ruffle of leaves ,oddly not in a coma, he shook his head and looked up to the spot where the sound had come from.

And that's when he heard it, it was a loud growl, "H-hello?" He askrd softly. A wolf instantly launched at the boy only to be tackled by a shadow.

He couldn't see the person from the angle he was forced to stare that at but he could easily tell that the body consisted of a feminine shape.

The girl turned back and sighed, before running off, he tried to get up and run after but he couldn't, not until Dawn had helped him up.

"Mike...oh Mike, are you okay?" Her voice once more calmed him down as she tried to help him up. It was weird that he still doubted the fact she couldve been the shadow, he was completely unsure that was actually Dawn

She even bothered to try and help the creature, surprised it was harmed and lay on the floor, but he also refused to beleive otherwise and dismissed the topic.

She slowly helped him up and lead him to a small tree house. Before he could even doubt the shelter she interrupted the boy "it's a lot bigger on the inside." (^.^ THIS HAS BEEN INTERUPTED BY THE AUTHOR FOR WHOVIAN REASONS)

He opened his mouth in shock, what seemed minature and crammed was a decent sized living room, that contained three doors, one which was an exit, another lead to a small kitchen, and the last, a bathroom.

"You live here?" He asked, overwhelmed with the place. She shook her head "oh no, well yes, but no...while Im using this as a shelter for now.

See, my younger brother burnt down the hospital my parents work at so we're treating the medical patients in our house well repairs are being done.

I came here to live with my twin brother but I-" Her smile faded as she looked down, her hair now covered her face, Mike decided not to bring it up and swiftly changed the topic.

"So Scott, huh?" He asked trailing off, it made him want to gag, those two were too obvious to be a couple. Dawn's left eye twitched "Sc-scott?"

He did a mental facepalm, he was an idiot for bringing that up. What did it matter her love life anyways? "I mean.."

She cut him off, knowing he had no real excuse, "Mike..." He looked at her and sighed "I think I have to go." He said turning away.

She walked up to him "And if you must go but..." He turned around, her dull blue eyes met with his pale brown ones, they both knew what the real awnser to their problem was..

And that was the momment that changed everything. Dun Dun Dunnnn, sorry its not written so well, I haven't wrote a fanfic in forever.


	2. Just a Kiss

Chapter two- Just a kiss

Rating: T for Too Tired for excuses

Disclaimer: Hahaha yeah ·-· I own nothing.

Ships: You'll have to read to find out c;

The two met lips, "I'm sorry about the hospital." "I'm sorry about your break up" they both mumbled at the same time.

Their faces were only centimeters apart, for the first time in a while, Dawn's blue eyes glowed royaly, Mike's brown ones pretty much sparkled, but the sparks they felt were interrupted too soon.

"Da-Da-Dawn!?" She heard someone scream, Dawn quickly pulled away blushing and looked down embarrassed. Mike soon found himself on the floor holding his cheek.

"Who is he?! Why was he kissing you?" He asked as his eye twitched slightly, Mike quickly caught on with the resemblance.

"Don...we weren't-" Dawn started he looked up at the boy and though he couldn't do anything he shook his hand at him "p-punk!"

Don looked at him weirdly "who are you calling a punk?" Dawn walked up to Mike and helped him up, "Come on Chester let me help you out."

"How come you've never told me about this Chester guy? The only boy you ever talk about is-" Mike hit the floor once more as she clamped her hand over her brother's mouth.

"Don, what are you doing home so early anyways?" She asked causing him to cough " I wouldn't count eleven at night as early." His reply was followed by him sweeping his blonde bangs from his face.

"Look Dawn I'm sorry I had to leave work and ruin your make out session with...Chester but I-" She cut him off "I was not making out with Chester, listen to me!" She shouted at him.

He shrugged "Whatever floats your boat, sis." Mike, now back to himself, shook his head, the siblings may of looked exactly like each other but they were nothing alike otherwise.

She pursed her lips together and helped Mike up, "Are you okay? Sorry about that Mike..." He smiled at her "Oh, it doesn't matter" he then held his hand out to Don "I'm-"

Dawn picnicked a bit before grabbing him and shoving him out the door "Falling out of the tree house, Oh no!" She shouted dramatically.

"Ow!" She heard a thump and then she heard his shout from the ground, it sounded pretty rough. Though the girl now had a sudden regret she smiled warmly at her brother who shook his head and wandered off.

^~^~^~^~^~^~interception~^~^~^~^~^~

He slowly picked himself up off the ground, the shadow miraculously appeared behind him once more. At first he thought having a stalker would be kind of fun but this was starting to get creepy.

Mike figured Dawn wanted him away too and began to walk off, it wasnt long before he regretted it, the lights in this city were poor and began to flicker.

A few seconds later he could barely make out the path before him, he heard the rustle in the bushes this time sure he was going down as Dawn ran out from it "Mike!"

She hugged him as he looked away "I was so worried about you-uhh Mike?" He sighed brushing her away, she frowned.

"Did I do something wrong?" She whispered to herself slightly shaking, he walked away as she fell to the ground, silently.

* * *

Zoey sat on the floor tears rushing down her eyes, she had her knees up to her chest and no longer felt like moving the position, she'd been in for several hours now.

"Red...are you crying?" The ginger slowly approached the girl kneeling by her. She pushed him away "Leave me alone Scott."

"What happened? Did you lose your best friend? Fell down a flight of stairs? Lost your best friend who fell down a flight of stairs?" He asked curiously, expecting an answer.

She put her knees down and looked towards him "Why do you care anyways?" She asked a small sniffle included.

Not bothering to explain why he'd been at a run down car shop without a car, he leaned against the wall, "Aren't we friends?"

"Friends?!" Zoey asked as if it was some joke, he sighed "Give me a reason why we aren't then."

"You got almost all of your team voted off! You're a jerk, how could I ever be your...friend?"

"And you got me voted off so damn close to the million." He replied making a fist, "Look Zoe, I'm willing to forgive and forget, I want to know if you are too."

"Whatever..." He looked at her concerned, "Seriously, Red, what's wrong?"

"Mike..." a voice said softly.

"Dawn?" Zoey asked, Scott tilted his head slightly feeling uneasy.

* * *

Look its a Love triangl-ish thing.

Scott wants Zoey

Zoey wants Mike

Mike wants Dawn

:3 thanks for readin' Reviews are nice


	3. Fun over Misery

Chapter 3- Fun over Misery

Advisory: Mike and Scott….they're sexy and they know it D;

Rating T: Language, some other stuff that isn't suitable for most under twelve (hypocrite, aren't I? :3)

Pairs: Zoey x Scott

Disclaimer: Primadonna girl wasn't mentioned but really helped me write this. Check it out! I don't own Total Drama but really wish I did.

As Scott gulped and took a step back, Zoey took a step forward wanting to understand what the blonde meant, "You…you were talking to Mike?" She said trying to remain calm, they were obviously just chatting, _Mike and her could only be friends…he has me…had me.._

"Mike isn't feeling too well…the tea leaves showed suffering towards a loved one and…" Zoey looked at the girl in shock "A loved one?!" She asked about to snap, Scott mustered enough courage to pull her back a bit.

"What I meant was…" Dawn tried to rephrase, "Someone dear to me…as in" Zoey broke from Scott's grip, scowling "That he moved on?! Just like that!" She kicked a dent into the wall, Scott shooed the girl away, she frowned "It seems I'm not wanted anywhere…"

Scott kneeled next to the seventeen year old, once again sobbing in her misery. "Zoey.." He started, she rolled her eyes, "I don't want to talk. Go away Scott." He didn't budge though, he sat by her and waited till her tears slowed down as long as her thoughts, and then he put his arm around her, she didn't refuse.

He smiled slightly "It'll be alright..Mike doesn't know what he just lost…" Zoey looked towards him, giving another sniffle "What did he lose anyways?" The depressed asked him, causing his face to go red, "A beautiful girl…wh-who..deserves the world." "The w-world..?" She laughed slightly "That's pretty corny Scott."

His face turned an even deeper shade of red as she looked towards him with watery eyes, "My type of guy." She mumbled as he tried to recall what she had just said, he wiped one of her tears looking into her eyes "So…You okay, Zoe?"

"I'll be alright..the night's gonna feel lonely, I was supposed to stay at Mike's…" His frown turned to a smile "Tell you what, you can stay at my place till morning, it's too dark for you to walk home anyways." "Are you sure..? Would your parents even be okay with it?" He looked down "I'll talk to my grandfather..it shouldn't be too big of a deal to get you a room."

"Oh…Sorry Scott, I didn't know you were living with your grandfather." Zoey said, her voice worn out and now full of regret. "Yeah…I haven't seen my mother or father since I was small…it's alright though, come on any later and I won't be able to ride either."

"Ride?" She asked before he grabbed her hand and flipped back a skate board, "Hang on, tight." He said before sending them speeding out of the shop. She began to scream "Scott look out!" She said with her eyes covered. "Come on Red, don't trust me?" She smirked his attitude somehow affecting her own "Of course not."

He chuckled slightly, "Who could trust you?" She nearly smacked him "What are you talking about?" "Oh. You know what I'm talking about, Zoe." She frowned tackling him off the board, He laughed at the red head smiling above him, causing her to smile back, darkly.

She then got up, "Too bad for your skateboard" she mumbled tossing it in front of her, "If you want it you're going to have to catch me first!" She screamed trying to roll past him and falling on her butt. "Looks like someone should've thought that through" He laughed pulling the board out of her hands.

"Dammit…" She cursed, as he leant her a hand helping her up, "Do you want to learn how to skate board?" He asked her, this sensitive side shocked her but she ignored the thought "At three in the morning?" He shrugged "Why not?"

"You know if you would've acted like this on the island, maybe you actually could've had a chance." She replied, blurting out randomly again, he ignored her "Was that a yes or no, red?" He questioned before his eyes saw she was already trying to balance herself on the board. "This isn't a surfboard, Zoey, you lean the other way.

"Are you sure?" She asked, doubting the ginger, he nodded "Start off slow, if you go to fast-" He chased after the girl and caught her arm as the board flew past her. "Are you doing the opposite of everything I say?" She looked down "…Maybe…"

"You're a handful, you know that?!" He screamed running off after the skateboard as she chased after him. "Okay watch me." He instructed slowly pedaling and then putting both feet on the base as he went over a rock. Zoey covered her eyes once more as he hit the ground.

She then rushed over to him "Are you okay?" He shook his head not answering "That is what not to do." She laughed slightly nervous, "Why don't we save the lessons for tomorrow?" He looked at her "If you want I guess, um Zoey, I should probably tell you something."

"Yeah?" She asked, "It's not that I don't want you at my house, I do, but I'm not sure you'll be that comfortable here, and if my grandfather offers you seconds at breakfast please say no…" She looked up at him, he seemed so worried now, "Scott is there something on your mind, maybe something we should talk about?"

"Not really…come on let's just head to my place." She gave a look of concern to the boy before following after him, to a small farm. It was a nice little green area, a few animals lived there. A dog slowly ran up to him and knocked him down, beginning to bark at Zoey. "Hey. Rascal, stop." He said petting the dog and holding him back, Zoey walked up towards the dog and froze.

"Hi…Buddy.." "His name is Rascal." Scott corrected looking at her oddly, she rolled her eyes and smiled at the tired Golden Retriever "I've had him for ten years now, he's getting pretty old." Scott told her petting the dog softly.

An old man then ran outside with a gun pointing at the too, "Papi, it's me" He said putting his hands up, a little boy tagged along, "Who's the lady?" He asked lowering the weapon and walking up to the two, the little boy grabbed a hold on his shirt and peered from behind.

"This is Zoey, her house is too far and she needed a place to stay, I hope you don't mind." "Isn't that the lady who went crazy on television?" The boy asked softly, eyeing her. Scott looked towards her, an embarrassed red Zoey looking towards the floor "I hope you don't mind my company."

"Of course not." He said and turned around leaving the two behind, the boy ran up to Scott and socked his chest causing him to lift him up "I don't trust her…" He whispered loud enough for her to hear, as she hopped out of his arms and ran after the old man.

Zoey looked towards him "Don't mind Tommy, he's just a little rebel. Anything that goes with me isn't okay with him." She nodded slowly "…Okay…"


	4. It Can't Be Perfect For Everyone

**Chapter 4: My Sweet Escape**

**Rating: T for suggestive violence, language, and other things**

**Pairings: Zoey and Scott/ (Partially) Mike and Dawn**

**Caution: The boy's sexy actions may be disturbing towards young children and fangirls ^-^**

* * *

Lightning sparked across the sky, causing a giant roll of thunder to follow it. Zoey looked out the window as water stroked down the window.

She picked up her pillow "its only tonight..." she reassured herself "What's the worst he can do...say no?"

Tossing her blanket over her shoulders, the red haired teen slowly walked over to Scott's room anxiously, she couldn't sleep in the guest room and the weather was not helping.

She lightly knocked on the door, instantly regretting her decision, no one came so she fixed the fallen blanket and turned back only to be scooped up by the ginger.

"Ah! Scott!" She whispered, nearly screaming, he smirked at her "what were you trying to do? Prank the Scott Miester? Good luck with that...Red."

Her cheeks became Rosy as he lowered her down and dropped her onto her sheets, the little boy eyeing them from the corner.

"So Zoey.." He mumbled pinning the girl onto the ground, she looked up at him blushing even more now. "What did you need?"

They're eyes now met, his were shining with the light but shared a dark glance, hers however showed innocence as he tilted his head the opposite of hers.

She smirked, losing the sweet and confused look "Like I'd let you take the lead" she sharply called pushing him back.

The boy watching them now had sweaty palms and a trembling lip as their faces were now only inches apart "Gross!" He screamed. Zoey looked up at him as Scott narrowed his eyes.

"Tommy! Get out of here!" He screamed as the eight year old ran off intimidated by his older brother.

Zoey now wore a disapproving stare, he nervously chuckled, "so what did you want? " He asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"I uh-" she was at a loss of words, he looked towards her , curious "well let me know when you got it. I'll see you tomorrow, red, I'm tired." He stated with a yawn.

He left about to close the door when she blocked him from closing with her foot "Scott?"

"Yeah?" He asked slightly opening the door, "Can I stay in your room? I-I have a-" before she could finish she was interupted by his laughter.

He opened the door inviting the red head in "Afraid of a little lightning?" Suddenly, they heard the door open. "Whose that?" Zoey asked.

"Ma probably just got home, she works late, leaves early, she's trying hard to support us, a farm can't do much." SCott explained,

"Oh.." Zoey started and gave a small frown "You really could've used the million, huh?" He nodded, "Don't worry its all in the past."

She looked up into his hazel eyes, now realizing how much worry they really held. He seemed tough on the outside but that no longer seemed to be the case.

She disregarded the awkwardness and shut the door setting her blankets on the ground. He tossed her pillow at her and threw himself at the bed.

* * *

He was a wreck, a literal wreck, he wasn't sure why, but for some reason all the memories had now decided to come to him.

Getting kicked off the island, Zoey breaking up with him, the bullying, the abuse. All of it, it piled up. His parents who he'd once been so close with, had no clue who he was anymore.

He refused to speak to the therapist, his parents were angered but let him be. All the kids at school would make fun of him.

Nothing felt right anymore, it was almost like he had a small place in the world, one that didn't matter, but still had a purpose.

His purpose wad to be hurt, and he couldn't really take it anymore. With each memory brought a chance for silence.

How many times he could've removed himself, but hadn't. And now..it haunted him. As he cleared his eyes he could see Dawn meditating on a tree branch.

Yet as he reached out towards her the image faded away. A sigh escaped his mouth. Rain was now pouring over him.

Lightning struck below him, leaving some of the dirt ground scorched in ashes. 'Why couldn't that of hit me?' He asked himself.

Suddenly he sighed, a minute ago, he could've climbed down the tree and of been exactly where the lightning struck.

As Mike saw another figure walking towards him he jumped down. What was there to lose?

A boy stormed up to him and grabbed him pinning him against the tree. "She doesn't want you getting hypothermia. What the f*ck are you doing out here?"

His blonde hair was soaking wet, along with his jacket, surprisingly his pants weren't. He then shot another look towards Mike.

"I'm aware your name isn't Chester." He continued, "Meaning if you die, I now know who you are." He said dragging Mike behind him.

Mike struggled behind him "What are you doing? Let go of me!" He instantly dropped the boy onto the ground.

"Do you think you can just walk into some room and then leave? You want to break my sister's heart?"

Mike's expression was now emotionless but his eyes showed a mix of shock and sympathy. "You know what? She may not look like she cares. But I do! If you even think for one second you can play her like a doll I kick your-"

His voice trailed off, Dawn was shivering behind him, "D-Don..Mike..?"the girl suddenly coughed, her messy wet hair showed she had been out for quite a while.

Almost instantly, she coughed once more, her face was a pale white, lighter than her normal. And it didn't help with the fact that she fainted after.

* * *

_Sorry ._. Scott's too OOC _  
_Read and review. Please! Constructive criticism really helps to fix mistakes._


End file.
